The Power
by iftheworldwasonfire
Summary: A list of all the mutants, their powers, and their power level. I will update if any new mutants are introduced.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! Felt bored and made a list of all of the freaks, moofs, muties...whatever you prefer. Some of the kids aren't names, and some of the powers for kids are unknown, so bare with me here. I scoured the books looking for these, so, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GONE, Michael Grant does!**

**Andrew**-Three bar-Shock wave producer. Can shoot shock waves from his hands that can break through concrete and cause pain to people in the area. Power tires from extensive, continuous use.

**Astrid Ellison**-Two bar-Able to tell the importance of someone as a streak of light in the sky.

**Benno**-Unknown-Unknown.

'**Bouncing' Bette**-Two to three bar-Light projector. Able to project light through one's hands; in Bette's case little glowing orbs of light.

**Brianna**-Three bar-Superhuman speedster. At first this power only comes when Brianna is running, and hunger, exhaustion, and dehydration can affect that, but it soon translates into other movements such as nodding, coughing, sneezing, dancing, knocking on doors, and waving. Her fastest speed is unknown, although she almost beat a bullet. She runs normally, pumping her arms back, but on each stroke she turns her palms back, seeing as the power usually is linked to the use of one's hands. She can also hit people with superhuman strength as a result of her speed, slap them many times in a mere second, and also has the ability to almost fly if she tries.

**Brittney Donegal**-Unknown-Regenerator. Able to defy death, even with mortal wounds, and still have the use of touch, although her heart does not beat and she does not need air.

**Bug (Tyler)**-Two bar-Camouflage. Able to blend in, rather like a chameleon, with his surroundings. At first the power only show when he is afraid, but soon he can use it at his own will.

**Caine Soren**-Four bar-Telekinesis. He can move objects and people with his mind, being able to throw them, crush them, or hurt them. His powers are the most developed.

**Computer Jack**-Two bar-Has superhuman strength. Has immense strength in his hands. He can bend steel, break iron doors, and pick up heavy things, sometimes breaking them if he is not careful.

**Dekka**-Three bar-Gravity suspender. She is able to suspend gravity in an area, and when she does everything floats around, described as an explosion in slow motion. She can also almost levitate in the midst of the dome, or 'fly.' The objects form a sort of vortex. She can also destroy things by turning the gravity on and off a couple of times. Can only affect people within about ten feet, and has to be in her line of sight.

**Diana Ladris**-Two to three bar-Reader; power level reading. Is able to read the level of a person's powers by holding hands with them. She describes the levels of power by comparing it to bars of a cellphone.

**Duck Zhang**-Two bar-Density controller. He is able to control his density by his emotions. If he is sad, mad, upset, or afraid, his body will become so dense it will start to sink into the ground. If excited or happy, he is able to float off of the ground, his density becoming very light.

**Emily**-Two to three bar-Teleportation. Able to teleport herself, an object, or anyone else to any place she desires. Range is unknown, although she seems to be able to teleport only a short distance.

**Frederico**-Unknown-Unknown.

**Hunter Lefkowitz**-Three bar-Heater. Is able to heat a target from the inside. It has been described by Hunter as "the ability to direct killing heat wherever he wanted," meaning he can cook the target from the inside out. He has a range of 50 feet.

**Jill**-Unknown-Siren. She has the ability to sing a song, and whatever the lyrics are in the song, people will begin to feel or do what the lyrics describe.

**Lana Arwen Azar**-Three bar-Healer. She has the ability to heal any injury, no matter how serious, by contact with her hand. She cannot, however, heal fatigue, hunger, or exhaustion.

**Little Pete Ellison**-Unknown, higher than Sam and Caine, thought to be a seven-bar-Choker. Able to choke someone when he gets upset. Teleportor. Able to teleport very long distances, more powerful than Taylor or Emily. Dream creator. Able to bring creatures from the mind or from dreams to life. Can create and end the FAYZ.

**Orc (Charles Merriman)**-Unknown-After being injured mortally, Orc was able to heal himself via gravelly skin. He is invulnerable to most attacks, stronger and much bigger, and can withstand the attacks from most guns, Drake's whip, and zekes.

**Orsay Pettijohn**-Three bar-Dream viewer. She is able to view a person's dreams, within a two-hundred foot range, although the person whose dreams she is viewing is aware that she is there.

**Penny**-Unknown-Monster bringer/ illusionist. Is able to instill hallucinations in people's minds of monsters or something they fear.

**Sam Temple**-Four bar-Superheated light-projection. The ability to shoot super-heated light capable of severely burning someone. The light also seems concussive as well as heated. Sam used to only have access to his ability when in distress or angered, though later is able to use it at will. It is hot enough to melt lead and concrete (also skin). Sam is also able to project light from his hands or create a ball of light without heat that will hang in the air. The light takes on a white-greenish glow.

**Taylor**-Three bar-Teleportor. Is able to teleport, or 'bounce.' She needs only to think of a destination, and then she is there. She's one of the few mutants whose powers aren't hand-based. Her range is about fifty yards, and her power developed more over time. At first she was only able to teleport across a room, but she practiced and soon was able to teleport across a couple of blocks. She cannot carry people or objects with her, only herself.

**Thuan Vong**-Unknown-Unknown.

**Unnamed Boy**-Two to three bar-Light projection. Described as being able to do what Sam does but less of it.

**Unnamed Girl**-Unknown-Fire-starter. Able to project a petroleum-like substance from her hands that is described as being liquid fire, and it can stick to a wall and start to burn through it. it can cause fire.

**Unnamed Girl**-Two bar-Invisibility. She is able to turn invisible when embarassed.

**Virtue Brattle-Chance**-One bar-Unknown.

**So, that was it. Just a handy way to keep tags on the freaks. I'll update if more freaks are introduced in future books. Please review, although it doesn't really make sense...and tell me if I forgot anyone! Thanks!**

**~lilmissf**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey! Just an author's note...I just reread Hunger and found out that Dekka's range is a circle about twenty feet in diameter, but her range has probably progressed a little. Also, Taylor can only teleport to places she's seen or been before. I think Plague just came out, so I'll probably have a couple of new muties coming! Until next time!**

**~lilmissf**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well, I have just finished Plague. And I am wholeheartedly pissed. I NOW HATE TAYLOR! ARGH! I can't believe she switched sides like that! And Quinn! And Albert! GAHHHHHH! But I feel soooo bad for Dekka...about what happened with Brianna...anyway, there are new freaks and power updates! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own GONE. Wish I did. I'd make Caine dead, Diana un-pregnant, Dekka and Brianna fall in love, Edilio not sick anymore, and Taylor come back to the good side and not have a crush on Sam anymore.**

**Taylor **(Power Update)-Three Bar-Can go anyplace she's seen or been before, no matter the distance.

**Dekka Talent **(Power and Name Update)-Three Bar- Can control the amount of gravity she turns off and her range is now more than fifty feet.

**Computer Jack** (Power Update)-Three Bar-Strength now translates into his jumps, which are about thirty feet high, and his strength also affects his speed.

**Toto** (New Freak)-Unknown-Can tell when people are lying.

**Darla** (New Freak)-Unknown-Can walk through walls.

**Penny** (Power Update)-Unkown-Can now put her illusions on herself.

**Little Pete** (Power Update)-Higher than four bar- Control weather and destroy floors of houses.

**Caine and Diana's Child** (New Freak)-Two bars- Unknown

**Brianna The Breeze** (Power Update)-Three Bars- Her speed now translates into strength (punches, tackles, etc.) she can also run fast enough to send a puddle of gasoline on fire.

Here are some fun facts I found-

~There were twenty eight freaks at Coates originally, but only a few really had noteworthy powers- Caine, Dekka, Brianna, Diana, Taylor, Andrew, and possibly Benno and Frederico.

~There were originally two freaks at the lab center: Toto and Darla. Late Toto remarked that the test center people would like Dekka.

~There were five freaks on the list the test center people had: Toto, Darla, Sam, Caine, and Taylor.

~Some people predict that when the FAYZ comes down, all the powers will go away. But others are not so sure.

**I got the last few facts from scouring the books repeatedly...so, anyway, I probably won't be updating for awhile, since there isn't really anymore power updates or new freaks. So, my next update will most likely be after FEAR (Did you know it was supposed to be called DARKNESS, but the title didn't fit on the cover, so the changed it to FEAR?) comes out. Until then! Review!**

**~lilmissf**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey! I just reread Plague and I realized that I missed a power update for Sam-sorry bout that. Anyways, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Whilst I do happen to own a piece of fabric that is supposed to become a shirt, I do not own GONE.**

**Sam** (Power Update)- Four Bars- Can now control the precision of his light-almost like a laser now. This is shown when he ***shudder shudder shudder*** slices open Dekka.

**That's all for now! Review!**

**~lilmissf**


End file.
